Dreamer
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Sequel to Clinging To Your Girl. Exams were coming soon, but Mio was being distracted by something else inside her mind. She could never fool Ritsu, though. MioxRitsu.


A/N: I present to you...the alternate GOOD ending of "Clinging To Your Girl", a sequel! Yay!

This is dedicated to all of you people, who adore a horny Mio or want a sequel or spit out your drinks while reading the previous one *smirk*...and also... to Ritsu!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICCHAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **(21-8-2010)

Hopefully you'll get lots and lots of kisses from Mio! ! ! ! *shot*

Litte trivia: The cooking part is a reference to season 2 episode 16 when Ritsu cooked meal for everyone in the K-on club, and she was proven to be a handy cook.

Summary: Sequel to Clinging To Your Girl. Exams were coming soon, but Mio was being distracted by something else inside her mind. She could never fool Ritsu, though. MioxRitsu.

* * *

Dreamer

Mio opened her eyes dizzily and saw high above her an unfamiliar ceiling.

...What happened...? she thought. She was sleeping in her room just a while ago...

She then noticed how hard the thing she was lying on was.

...A futon.

She was not on her bed.

Even the smell of the room was so unlike hers...

Mio lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes. In her drowsiness she recognized a familiar smell...

_Ritsu..._

"Good morning, darling," she heard her soft voice.

Mio snapped out of her sleepiness. What she had just seen before her very eyes suddenly caused her hormonal outburst to shoot up to such critical levels that she had to clamp her nose to stop it from squirting blood.

Ritsu was arranging plates for two on the table in front of her, while wearing absolutely nothing on her body but a white apron and her yellow hair band.

Mio was agape as her eyes unconsciously traced the smooth linings of Ritsu's bottom. As if it was not already an enough shock for her, she realized she was wearing even less pieces of clothing than Ritsu. In fact, the blanket was the only thing that covered her nude body.

Mio was flustered. As she was trying to cover her breasts, Ritsu approached her futon and sat next to her.

"What do you want me to cook for you today...?" Ritsu whispered to her, "Do you want to eat omelet rice...? Or... fish and chips...? Or..." she gave Mio's thigh a seductive touch as she looked at her closely in the eye, "...me...?"

When Ritsu got closer Mio received a better view of her girlfriend's exposed body. Mio had to use all her might to stop staring at the girl's flesh which showed beneath the loosely-tied apron.

"Mio, you have..." Ritsu pointed, "...some drool around your mouth..."

'Oh, sh...' Just as her nosebleeds stop, liquid started to come out of more inappropriate places like her mouth, and somewhere between her thighs...

"Here," Ritsu said, "Let me clean it..."

Then without another word, Ritsu bent over and pulled her hair band off her head before she moved her tongue all over Mio's mouth.

Mio felt herself rooted on the spot as Ritsu positioned herself on Mio's naked body, pressing her breasts on Mio's as she continued licking.

Mio felt she almost burst.

She pulled Ritsu closer to her, moaning in pleasure and enjoyment. Ritsu obliged, trailing Mio's chin with her tongue as Mio whimpered in satisfaction, before Mio's hand slowly made her way toward...

"CHATTING NOW GACHI DE KASHIMASHI NEVER ENDING GIRLS TALK! ! !"

Mio almost jumped in surprise as her head hit the floor with a loud powerful impact. It was so painful she saw stars when she opened her eyes.

"Ow ow ow...what..."

"...Shuugyou CHAIMU made MATENAI! Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa NON NON NON!"

She frantically looked for the source of the loud voice that waked her up and found the song being blared out her cell phone beside her pillow as she crawled up her bed. After struggling a bit with her sweaty fingers, she switched the phone off.

Mio slumped down on the floor, sighing.

...Leave it to Yui to give you alarm tones that ruin your good dreams.

* * *

Mio had been having more and more nights with topless Ritsu or Ritsu wearing any kinds of clothing that bore most of her skin, in her dreams. She felt miserable and wondered if something had gone wrong with her brain. She was the one limiting sex between them, due to the upcoming exams, her mom (of course), and her wish to avoid their relationship from becoming an unhealthy, entirely sex-driven one.

She felt guilty every time she saw or spoke to Ritsu, but it was completely impossible for her to tell Ritsu that 'hey I've been having dreams of us living together and we come every morning while I fuck you with your hands tied above your head'...wasn't it? (Although to be honest, that was the hottest dream anyone could remember...)

And there was still that whole issue about the threat from her mom. Even worse was that the exams were closing in and she shouldn't be thinking of things rated R(itsu)18+ during times like this. However, something in her sinful mind definitely disagreed.

"What's wrong, Mio...?" Ritsu asked.

...Oh, and she almost forgot the most important problem.

As the exams grew nearer, the hours they spent for their study sessions at her house increased drastically. Ritsu kept her promise to Mio's mom so far, studying only in the living room with no complaints other than those she made when the air conditioner broke. However, Mio realized the more she spent time with Ritsu without making out, the more easily she got sexually aroused by Ritsu's actions. No matter how hard she tried to suppress it, her imagination only grew stronger by the day.

And there was still her guilty pleasure: the dream.

She hated it when her study sessions with Ritsu were interrupted with her daydreams of the replay of Ritsu's moans and sweaty body that she dreamt in the night.

And now was a very good example of that.

"Oi, Mio," Ritsu called again.

"Huh?" Mio said a bit too loudly. She turned her head and found her girlfriend's eyes contemplating her. "Uh, nothing!" Mio said, flurried.

To top it all, today her parents were gone and they were alone in the house after school in the middle of a hot and humid afternoon. And her mind which was already tainted by desires was working in full power.

"You look sleepy," Ritsu said with a concerned expression, "Do you sleep well...?"

'Oh, _very_.'

But like hell she would answer her like that.

"I do," Mio replied, "Don't worry, I was just...spacing out..."

The world should never know what she had dreamt of Ritsu. Never, especially the one with the naked Ritsu in an apron... she made note to herself as she took a sip from her glass of lemonade. Ritsu eyed her curiously for a moment.

"Perhaps you're hungry?" Ritsu asked, "Do you want me to cook you something...?"

Mio spurted out the lemonade to Ritsu's face.

Ritsu yelped as Mio doubled over on the floor coughing.

Ritsu quickly reached out to the box of tissue on the sofa.

After they both had composed themselves, Ritsu spoke to Mio, "...What's with all the craziness just now...?"

Mio inhaled and said, "Noth-"

"I won't let you give me that shitty reply again," Ritsu interrupted her, "You're definitely not yourself today..."

"Is...is that so...?" Mio replied, turning her face away from Ritsu.

This confused Ritsu even more, but her naughty sense was tingling. Something in what she said or do provoked a reaction in Mio's mind. Don't call her Ritsu if she didn't take advantage of this situation.

"It's very hot today..." Mio said quietly, writing on her notebook.

Ritsu noticed how much Mio wished to change the subject. She grinned mischievously and decided to go along with the topic.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it...?" she huffed, "I'm getting ...wet..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIPPP...

Ritsu managed to suppress her laughter as Mio dragged her pencil so hard on the surface of the paper it created a tear in the form of a long crippled line...

"...of sweating..." Ritsu finished, in the most normal tone possible.

Mio's eyes fell on the damage that she had done on her precious notebook. "Ah..."

Ritsu knew it for certain now. Her girlfriend had been showing up symptoms of restrained sexual desires. So as a good, compassionate girlfriend, she just had to do something for her, right...?

"I guess..." Ritsu began, "...I need to have a change of clothes..."

Then before Mio could react, Ritsu began to open the buttons on her shirt one by one, while enjoying how the blush on Mio's face turned redder with more skin of her body revealed. Her panicked and confounded face was the ultimate definition of cute. She wondered if Mio thought about her in an overtly dirty manner.

"Ri...Ri...Ritsu! !" Mio managed to speak, dropping her pencil on the floor.

"I just want to change into my tracksuit..." Ritsu explained calmly.

"D...Don't...Not here...Use the bathroom!" Mio cried, instinctively closing her eyes shut.

Mio's reactions piqued her interest. Ritsu was getting more excited of what she could possibly exploit if she made herself more submissive for Mio.

"That's just ridiculous. We've seen each other's bodies a few times..." Ritsu said as she walked over to Mio.

"But...but..." Mio opened her eyes and felt her hormonal levels soared as she realized Ritsu was already sitting on her lap, giving her a perfectly nice view of her bra...

As she was in a state of shock, Ritsu started to unbutton Mio's shirt as she breathed invitingly to her skin. Mio tried so hard to control herself. She attempted to wash away her desires but the touches Ritsu made on her skin left her heart pounding loudly in trepidation. However, she had to stop Ritsu. Having their sexual activities exposed to the whole world was the most shameful thing she could ever think of.

"Ritsu...no...my mom..."

'The camera...' Mio thought, 'What if...a camera...?'

"Nobody's here but us..." Ritsu said, kissing her neck.

"I...I know, but..." Mio said. The hot kisses and weather blurred her mind. "Uuuhn..."

'The...the camera...'

Ritsu felt Mio was still refusing her advances. She took Mio's hand and licked her fingers in front of her eyes. Mio flinched as the soft, wet tongue lightly touched the tips of her fingers. Fantasies began to run wild in Mio's mind, but Ritsu didn't stop. After giving her the last lick, she led Mio's hand to her chest and slowly slipped it under her bra...

Mio gasped in surprise. Ritsu's taunts sent her mind in turmoil. She traced the contours of Mio's face with her fingers as she caressed Mio's thighs and breathed in her ear... "Do me, Mio."

"..."

That hit the jackpot.

'Oh who cares about the damn camera! !'

For a while she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Every hesitation in Mio's mind was erased completely as she leaped onto Ritsu's body and pinned her onto the sofa.

Ritsu groaned in pain, which was immediately replaced with pleasure as Mio planted kisses all over her neck. She seemed to have lost her self-consciousness as her every desire was unleashed at once. In a few seconds Ritsu felt her bra being pulled off and Mio's mouth was already on her nipple.

"Damn, Mio, you're..." Ritsu wheezed.

"Shut up and feel it," Mio mumbled, fondling Ritsu's breast a little and slowly running her tongue over the sensitive spot before sucking it whole.

The sudden pleasure emerged from where Mio's mouth was and flowed through her whole body. Ritsu's moans came out freely. She raised her hips, shakily rubbing her thighs to Mio's sides. Every bite Mio gave to her turned the volume of her moans higher, until she was practically screaming her pleasure for the whole world to hear.

"Ri...keep it down..." Mio hushed.

"Ss...sorry..." Ritsu whimpered, turning her head to the side.

But Mio was not quite forgiving today. She pounced on Ritsu's exposed body like a hungry hyena, channeling her passion with each contact her tongue made on her lover's erect nipples. The girl trembled under her, but showed no signs of refusal. Mio, fully possessed by her lust for her girlfriend, steadily moved downward as Ritsu threw her head back, groaning and sighing deeply. She lied motionless while she felt her panties being gently removed.

When Mio had reached Ritsu's upper thighs she kissed them softly before extending her tongue out. Ritsu could feel Mio's tongue gently lapping on her slender skin as she delicately worked upwards on both thighs. She let out a small moan as the warmth of Mio's breath closed in on her private parts, which were already shiny and wet from her arousal. The girls' hearts drummed louder than ever inside their chests.

Then Mio brought her face closer to her slit, and stroked it intimately with her tongue. She moved her tongue up and down, exploring the smoothness with ever increasing ferocity.

Ritsu gasped repeatedly, her moans soon went out of control as she grasped a pillow near them.

Mio turned her attention to her clit, pushing her tongue against it as she slid a finger inside Ritsu. She brushed her tongue lovingly, tracing circles around it as her fingers penetrated Ritsu with a bit of pressure. Her warm tongue continued to torment her clit for a while longer while her fingers stirred her in and out, slowly sending her into a state of absolute bliss.

"Mio...shit...you...aaaah!"

Mio began sucking her clit, giving it some playful little bites which caused her to raise her buttocks briefly from the sofa.

Every nerve in Ritsu's body tensed involuntarily. Her arousal was overwhelming, sending her into small jerky movements and such loud uncontrollable cries that she had to muffle her mouth with the pillow with her shaking arms. Mio noticed the tension building inattentively in Ritsu. Her groans and moans became more frantic while her delicious little spasms increased in every single moment that passed by. It was like her whole body was on fire.

Before long Ritsu's thighs began thrashing erratically and Mio needed both her hands to hold her still enough for her mouth to continue working its heavenly erotic charm.

A few seconds later, Ritsu suddenly reached for Mio's face, moaning her name like there was no tomorrow. Mio held still, not wanting to ruin the moment Ritsu reaching her peak.

"Aaah...aaah...Mio...Mio!" she moaned as she unconsciously rubbed Mio's face around her private parts. It went on for the next few seconds.

And then with sharp little spasms, she slowly came back down to earth, all drained and puzzled.

Their eyes met and Ritsu grinned shyly, and Mio knew she was giving her a silent thanks.

Admittedly, Mio thought it was adorable. She leaned forward once more and playfully slipped her tongue to her attractive clit, and Ritsu moaned in both pain and amusement.

"No, Mio..." she squealed, trying to wriggle away from Mio's tongue, "Stop it, you..."

Beep.

A sound audible enough for both of them to hear almost made their hearts stop.

They both turned their heads toward the source of the sound... there, on the desk next to the TV, standing proudly on the computer monitor while watching every movement they made, was a web camera. Mio swore she had never seen it attached there for years.

The camera and the girls stared at each other in deep silence...

* * *

That night in Mr and Mrs Akiyama's room...

"These girls need to be taught a lesson..." Mrs Akiyama smiled contentedly, her eyes locked on the computer screen.

Mr Akiyama noticed her wife's words and said, "Mio said Ritsu-kun came over. Did they finally break their pro...?"

"They did. Come here and watch, darling, our Mio has grown to be such an accomplished licker."

Mr Akiyama sweatdropped. "I don't remember raising her up that way."

"I'm just saying."

"You're not seriously going to upload it on the internet, are you?"

"No, I just sent it to Mugi."

Mr Akiyama really wanted to ask '...why Mugi?' but he only turned away from her wife and spotted something under the night table.

"Honey, I've been wondering, what are those CDs labeled 'Sister' over there...? Did you also record your sister and her girlfriend while they..."

"Shut up, dear."

end


End file.
